


A Brief History of Flexis-Fluidum Syndrome

by gummywriter



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Flexis-fluidum, Gen, Malleable, Melting, Mutation, Stretchy, elastic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummywriter/pseuds/gummywriter





	A Brief History of Flexis-Fluidum Syndrome

Epidemiologists are baffled by an outbreak of what they are referring to as -Flexis-fluidum (or rubber-fluid) Syndrome- that suddenly and randomly affected around one tenth of the worlds population, with the most notable incident taking place in Cassadaga, Florida. Thankfully the symptoms don’t become apparent until the infected individual reaches adulthood, when the body has fully developed into sexual maturity. Symptom onset can be anywhere from 12 hours to three weeks and sudden onset can occur in minutes and can include, but is not limited to; nausea, headaches and migraines, joint pain, lethargy, fever, chills and in some bizarre cases, insatiable arousal. Those afflicted find themselves growing weaker as every movement causes their bodies to soften and stretch, incapable of retracting. The length of time one goes untreated, the softer and more pliable they become, their rubbery bodies eventually unable to support their own weight. The worst cases are stretched so loosely, they are reduced to a near and sometimes completely liquid state and are difficult to transport.

The only known treatment restores the patients strength, mobility, original shape and even proportions. The length of treatment can vary from two to four weeks, not including time necessary for physical therapy. This treatment involves a series of drug injections intended to induce a sort of full-body “muscle contractions” which begin solidifying the patient. While not completely solid, these injections cause bodies ranging from soft and doughy to thick liquid consistencies to partially solidify into a firm, more clay like state. As the body stiffens, a generic human-shaped mould is prepared and used to coax the body into taking on a rigid human form. The interior of the mould and the surface area of the now stiff patient are coated in a special topical ointment used to ensure that the patient can redistribute within and release from the mould without sticking. Upon completion of the treatment, the patient is released from the mould and is escorted to a check-up before being prescribed physiotherapy. The treatment will have left the patient with glossy skin that appears as though they are perpetually oiled, and a body that is still very much pliable when enough force is applied.

Many of those who had undergone the treatment reported swelling in certain body parts; namely the chests of females and in the pelvic region and genitalia of both genders. The swelling can range from only 50% to severe cases of 500% of the body part’s original dimensions. The other major side effect being any motion, extension, bending of the afflicted body beyond -normal- human limits, causes immediate, intense arousal. Most cannot stretch or be stretched more than 500% of their normal dimensions before the slightest touch brings them to intense orgasm. This includes a noticeable increase of approximately 20 to 50 times the volume of discharged sexual fluids. In this state, the entire body, head to toe becomes one highly sensitive erogenous zone.

These individuals are initially avoided as romantic or sexual partners as they are seen by the general populace as bio hazardous freaks. Several reports surfaced of sufferers, men and women alike, literally sagging and melting into gooey messes during intercourse and climax with an infected individual. Partners are horrified to find that the condition can be passed through any bodily fluids, sexually and even orally. Even couples suffering from FF-syndrome avoid any sexual interaction fearing an unfounded report that an unknown couple attempting intercourse had melted together into an immobile amalgam of putty-like flesh. The first responders and hazmat teams tried for days to pull the couple apart, but could not tell where the female began and the male ended. To prevent contamination the couple were placed in a specialized container and sustained intravenously in hopes that “couple-x” could one day be separated.  


Several trials and studies have taken place since the outbreak began in the hopes of learning of a cause and cure for the illness. Volunteers from a multitude of backgrounds and ethnicities from around the world and those unable to afford the cost of treatment were gathered at various institutes in North America. Thanks to their willingness to be examined, and in some cases infected, led to many discoveries in understanding FF-syndrome. Researchers first noted that the volunteers varied wildly in their physiological reactions to stimulation. These variations range from those who are more elastic and can easily stretch beyond 10000% of their original dimensions, to more semi-solid individuals, akin to silly putty. The most extreme yet rare cases are those whose bodies seem to remain in a cohesive, yet perpetually liquid state. This latter group seems to have the most difficulty with everyday tasks as any force that disrupts their surface tension causes immediate and near crippling arousal.

When an engaged couple who had received treatment together found themselves deep into debt and unable to pay, they decided to allow their bodies to be studied by specialists. Their studies yielded several three key facts about the relationship between FF-syndrome and sexual activities. First, as arousal can be triggered by “forced flexibility”, the reverse was also proved to be true. Second, it appeared that sexual arousal only “softened” their bodies into an elastic state. Continued sexual stimulation caused noticeably more “doughy” bodies that could be kneaded like putty, while repeated orgasms led to subjects liquefying into non-Newtonian highly viscous pools of skin-toned flesh. It was also noted that the subjects were somehow still mobile in their liquid forms. Third, when the subjects did “mix” during intercourse and climax, they required no assistance in separating themselves from one another. In a subsequent trial with the “couple-x” fluid, it was found that while multiple individuals could indeed “emulsify,” the only requirements for proper separation of any and all subjects was time and a relatively still environment. Any missing portions were somehow drawn towards the central mass and re assimilated even if the subject had already solidified. The subjects also reported increased sensitivity as their bodies increased in pliability. They revealed every movement and touch, whether it was the clitoris, glans or even the knees felt intense and pleasurable. Couple-x described the original attempts to pull them apart in their own words as “a never ending, mind breaking series of orgasms.” The researchers also noted that those of both genders are prone to high volume ejaculation, and tend to ejaculate while reforming. Semen, despite the volume of ejaculate, retains the sperm count of an average male. Vaginal fluid however, is secreted in such high volume, that orgasmic spasms eject the fluid from the vaginal canal instead of urethral ejaculation.

Another trial involved segmentation of a participant’s body. It was determined that enough focused pressure applied to an area could cut through their body with no ill effect. When a body part was removed researchers noted two distinct phenomena. First, the subjects consciousness involuntarily shifted into the largest mass, leaving the separated portion to retain it's shape until it was altered by an external force. Continuous stretching and kneading eventually resulted in the separate mass taking on the consistency of a non-Newtonian fluid. Secondly, mass was drawn from elsewhere in the body in order to restore the missing part until the separated mass could be re-assimilated.

The next trial determined the physical and or mental effects of re-absorbing a separate piece of the subjects own bodies. Scientists discovered that these separate portions could somehow transmit a signal to the individual indicating tactile sensation. Test subjects could tell from up to 100m away when a piece of them was being touched and prodded, but were unable to determine how. The subjects were also made to complete simple tasks, then made to complete those tasks again while absorbing pieces of themselves. The tasks were completed normally and without complication both while whole and while absorbing pieces of themselves. However, the last trial in this series yielded some highly unexpected results. An approximately 500gm portion was stretched and kneaded continuously for several minutes before the subjects were allowed to absorb it while completing their tasks. Upon contact, every subject this trial was administered to suddenly experienced an intense and temporarily crippling series of orgasms and almost immediately liquefying. The results pointed to separated pieces acting as a kind of pleasure memory card. Pleasure is built up within the portion and is released all at once when absorbed, leading to potential hours worth of pent up pleasure being experienced in the span of a few minutes.

Temperature also played a role in the volunteers physiology. Extremes did not cause them to freeze solid or melt, but there were noticeable changes in the amount of pressure/force required to stimulate sexual arousal. Time also played a role as those spending time in cooler climates tended to have firmer bodies where arousal was slow but lead to a more clay-like consistency, where as those kept in warmer climates found themselves easily aroused as over-extensions and softening easily occur as the higher temperatures increasing their pliability and sensitivity.

Soon after the results are made public, FF-syndrome sufferers (colloquially known as “Gummies”) who are easy to differentiate due to their glossy skin complexion, are still avoided for sexual contact as they are still seen as living bio-hazards or freaks. They continue to go to school and work, continuing with mundane lives and activities. However, a niche population slowly emerges finding their Gummy neighbours and friends condition strangely attractive. It starts slowly with individuals researching the different stages of the condition, to those excited simply by the sight of glossy skin, even those who actively seek out infection. It escalates to advertisements for orgies where Gummies gather for the express purpose of passing the condition to those who sought it. The largest of these orgies have been known to flood entire homes with writhing, waist-deep pools of liquid flesh.

These orgies led to a fascinating discovery outside of a controlled environment. When an uninfected individual bathed in and ingested the fluids from multiple Gummies and another did the same with a large quantity from a single donor, they took on the attributes of a post-treatment Gummy upon climax. This just the first of several…bizarre, but verified, reports. For instance, the case of several Gummies breaking into a confectionary. According to them commercial taffy pullers can provide near endless pleasure for as long as the machine runs. There was even a case involving a female Gummy masturbating with an electric hand mixer then using the device to bake a cake which she used to infect her spouse and their friends.

Recently, a pair of breakthroughs was made thanks to several clinical trials involving both Gummies and participants willing to risk infection. For the uninfected, a vaccine was developed to protect the majority populace from the illness’ spread. The lab responsible for its development chose to patent the vaccine, but in an act of complete generosity, shared it’s findings with pharmaceuticals around the globe. This was to ensure that the vaccine was readily available at little to no cost throughout the world. However, unlike most vaccines, the chemical make up of the drug meant that the human body would slowly break it down for harmless expulsion. While the shot was approximately 99.9% successful in preventing the contraction of FF-syndrome, the relatively short effectiveness within the body necessitated at the least three doses per year. Repeated contact or ingestion of infected fluids have also shown to severely reduce the vaccines effectiveness to the point where excessive promiscuity could lead to 0% protection within the span of three weeks. This could be mitigated by repeated short term booster shots.

The second breakthrough came in the form of a new drug aimed at treating one of Flexus-Fluidum’s key symptoms. The inhalant works to minimize the sexual sensitivity of a Gummies body, concentrating that sensitivity into more traditional anatomical areas and allowing for more normal day to day lives. Since it’s introduction, this drug has proven to reduce the incidence of accidental arousal due to minor stretching and deformations up to and including liquefaction. A Gummy treated with the inhalant then melted via orgasm takes less than a quarter of the time to restore themselves than a melted and non-medicated individual. Many were truly grateful as they feared they were loosing their humanity and beginning to be seen as nothing more than malleable toys desiring nothing more than sexual gratification.

There has yet to be a breakthrough cure, but researchers and Gummies alike remain optimistic.


End file.
